


Emmett Swan, Mr. McCarty

by vampfreak26



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampfreak26/pseuds/vampfreak26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett had a happy go-lucky childhood living in Forks, WA with his family until one day his world was shattered by someone he trusted and loved. What will happen when he gets charged with something he didn't do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire Guyan/Claire Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claire+Guyan%2FClaire+Bloom).



> Special thanks to those who have helped me get through this dark journey: Laurie Whitlock, Tiffany Vampmamma Phan FikShun, Cruiz FanFiction, Indie Mellark, Nicia VA-ff, Rhiannon Kelley, Amanda Rogers, Zen Mar, and Kimberlee Rumbaugh Hildebrandt.
> 
> Special thanks to all my supporters and those who kept me on my toes throughout this dark journey.
> 
> Disclaimer: ALL Twilight character names are those of the famous Stephanie Meyer. But these character's personalities are mine.

**Chapter One**

 

Emmett Swan was one of the most happiest children in Forks, Washington, he had the world’s most loving parents and even when his sister came along at 2, even his minor childhood jealousy couldn’t really deter from his happiness. His sister really started to grow on him when he had started helping his mom out…..

 

Bella was a good kid but she was the quiet one; unlike Emmett who was always bursting at the gut with jokes and talking all the time. His favorite thing though was playing video games; oh how he loved his games. He would play them every day or whenever he had free time. What made it special was his sister would play with him; they became closer.

 

His dad, who he now referred to as Charlie, noticed a change in his behavior instantly when his mother left. It was like he died inside that day, the Emmett before no longer existed, he became angry and jaded. He stopped hanging out with his friends and lost interest in his games and sports. The only friend who persistently stuck by him was Jasper Whitlock, while he clung to his sister with a fierce protectiveness like never before.

Emmett found this letter from his mom the day she left and shattered his world:

 

 

 

_Charlie,_

 

 _Hi,_ it’s _Renee. I'm really sorry to do this to you and the kids but I found someone new, and we are getting married. We met 5 months ago. We were having an affair and I became pregnant with his child. Again I apologize and I hope you accept my apologies._

 

_Let the kids know mama loves them deeply and is saddened for leaving but I need more excitement in my life than just being a mom and watching TV. I felt trapped and needed to get out. Phil was my out! I love him! Please don't follow me just try and raise the kids the best you can._

 

_With love,_

_Renee_

 

 

When he graduated from high school he moved out and got his own place; although keeping close by just in case his sister needed him. He also got a job waiting tables at the local diner where he met and married his wife, Rosalie.

 

They had a happy marriage from the beginning but then they started having children; after that everything changed and his life headed to a downward spiral. With children, the fierce protectiveness he had with Bella went into overdrive towards the kids and Rose. The insecurities he felt as a teen about his mom leaving began to reflect on Rose, so he began accusing her of cheating on him while he was at work. When Jasper tried to step in and convince his friend to seek help and confess to his wife what had happened as a kid, it only made Emmett worse. His shame and embarrassment did nothing but escalate further until it morphed into nothing but jealousy and rage. It got to the point where Rose had no choice but to leave him and took the 3 kids with her. That very same day she filed for divorce. When Rosalie left him and took the kids it literally destroyed him.

 

When Rose left, Jasper came to stay with him, for Emmett had completely shut down. When Jasper was forced to start hiding his razors after discovering Emmett in the bathtub with blood trailing down his hands, he made Emmett call Charlie for help. After seventy-two hours with the local professionals, Charlie and Jasper helped Emmett pack up his clothes to go and stay with Charlie and when they arrived Bella was there with arms wide open for her big brother.

 

With the move, he could no longer work at the diner anymore, so Jasper was able to get him a job at a club he worked at, as a bouncer, in Port Angelus called Twilight. He started out as a dish washer but because of his massive strength the manager, Carlisle, thought that he would be better suited as the new bouncer and so Emmett was promoted to bouncer, he made a little bit more now and he did a better job at being a bouncer than the last guy that they had.

 

Since becoming a bouncer, the club didn't have any fights break out nor the cops having to be called for one thing or another. Even though Emmett was good at his job he didn't like being the bad guy; he wanted people to trust him and for the most part they did. Jasper on the other hand people feared for reasons unbeknownst to Emmett because he’s never given that kind of impression before ever. For him to feel right after bouncing someone, he would always make sure the single ladies had a safe way home. Most of the time he tried to laugh their advances off, but sometimes his loneliness caused him to go on dates with some of them, and every time it just never felt right so they just turned into a one hit wonders. He was still trying to deal with the divorce and trying to concentrate on being a good father to his kids. Since he couldn’t have Rose and the kids back, he took what he could get and for several years put everything he had into being the best dad he could be.

 

When his life started to get better and when he felt ready to move forward in the relationship department, one night he decided to take one of the ladies up on her offer to come to her place for a nightcap. He proceeded to walk her home and she let him in. He had a feeling what she wanted but he wasn't quite sure. With one sultry smirk from her that made his blood begin to boil, he decided to go for it.

 

He followed her into the house and straight for the bedroom. When they got into the room she grabbed him and started kissing him. He was timid at first but then he loosened up more and kissed her back. First softly then harder and deeper. He laid her on the bed while never breaking the kiss. He trailed soft kisses down the smooth skin of her leg, his hands slipping underneath her skirt to pull her undergarments down as he did so. She moaned as his teeth nipped at her thighs as he raised himself back up, and she gasped as she felt his hands spreading her legs apart, and then the scratchy stubble of his beard on the inside of her thighs as he began to explore _her_ with his tongue and teeth. As she began to writhe beneath him, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her still. He didn't want her to move, regardless of how much she was enjoying it. This was _his_ time, and it was what _he_ wanted. When he got _his_ release, anything else was irrelevant. When he was finished with her he got dressed and left. He didn't care if she was alright at this point, he just wanted to get home take a shower and go to bed. He had to be at Charlie’s the next morning for reasons he wouldn't say; all that he would tell him is someone was going to be in town in the afternoon and he had to be there. Jasper, of course was going with him as he always did.

 

After his shower, he laid down on the bed, and was out before his head hit the pillow. In the midst of deep sleep, he was tossing and turning from a _nightmare_ he was having. The _night mare_ was about a guy walking these ladies home and sleeping with them. Then he proceeds to gruesomely murder them . He couldn't see the guy's face which was frustrating him, but the manor in which he was killing these women truly frightened him. There was a total of 5 women murdered in his _nightmare._

 

When he woke up covered in sweat, it was 5:00 am Jasper was due to arrive in an hour so he grabbed his clothes from the dresser and jumped in the shower. Thirty minutes later he was out, dried off, and dressed. He turned on some music and was playing his X box when Jasper walked in.

 

“Hey man” Emmett said.

 

“Hey ya ready?” Jasper asked.

 

“Yea let me just shut everything off and we can go,” Emmett said.

 

“How are ya feelin' about goin' to Charlie's to see whoever is there?” Jasper asked.

 

“Well I'm a bit nervous and on edge,” Emmett said.

 

“Well we don't know who it is yet so just relax a bit,” Jasper said.

 

“I'm trying bro. Let's just go. I can't wait to see my baby sister and Charlie. Oh I'd like to see Billy and them too so I am excited about that,” Emmett said, shutting off the lights.

 

“Then shall we,” Jasper said, while walking out the door.

 

“Yes we shall,” Emmett said, shutting and locking the door behind them.

 

They got in Emmett's truck and headed for Forks. The suspense was just killing him. He phoned Charlie to see if he would slip up and tell him who he was to meet but of course Charlie wouldn't say a word; he wasn't the sheriff for nothing. Emmett even tried calling his sister to get the info but like him she didn't know. Charlie was keeping them both in the dark and that wasn't like him. Charlie usually told them everything.

 

After an hour later they pulled up at the house with Bella arriving not long after they did. When she got out, he noticed Jasper couldn’t seem to keep the smirk off his face and when he beat Emmett to give her a hug, something just clicked inside his head of what may be going on. When Jasper finally backed up, Emmett swooped his little sister into a BIG bear hug.

 

“Ok Em you can let me down now,” Bella said, laughing.

 

“I'm sorry just haven't seen you..” Emmett was saying before Bella cut him off.

 

“In 3 days. That's not too long brother,” she chocked out.

 

“Yea but I've missed you still. And what the hell is up with you two,” Emmett yelled.

 

“Nothing just I haven't seen Bella in a week,” Jasper replied.

 

“Emmy bear calm down. We are just friends,” Bella assured him.

 

“Friends my ass.” Em yelled again.

 

“Are y'all coming inside or just going to stand around and piss the day away?” Charlie asked, from the door.

 

“Coming,” they all said.

 

So they all went inside with Charlie.

 

“Want a beer?” Charlie asked them.

 

“Dad you know I don't drink,” Bella replied.

 

“Come on, Bells, drink with your big brother,” Emmett teased her. “Sure, dad, I'll take one.”

 

“Jasper?” Charlie asked.  
  
“Sure I'll take one,” he replied, all the while staring at Bella.

 

“Come on Bells you know you wanna,” Emmett kept bugging her.  
  
“Emmett she said no so leave her alone please,” Jasper said, laughing, “she's too chicken to drink with the big boys.”

 

“FINE! Dad, will you get me one too please so I can show these boys how its done,” irritation clearly in her voice.

 

“Coming right up,” Charlie laughed.

 

Emmett and Jasper laughed with him.

 

Charlie walked back in the living room and handed each of them a beer and popped one open himself.

 

“Did y'all get breakfast?” Charlie asked.

 

“No, we wanted to hurry up and get here,” Emmett replied.

 

“Nope just wanted to get here soon,too,” Bella also replied.

 

“Well, do ya’s want to order some pizza?” Charlie asked.

 

“Sure I'm up for that,” Em responded.

 

“Pizza sounds good,” Jasper replied, looking at Bella again.

 

“Sure,” is all Bella could say.

 

Emmett just couldn’t stand the way they were acting and not being one to hold anything in bursted out, “Seriously, what the hell is going on with you two?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Bella asked, innocently.

 

“You both are acting strangely,” Emmett said, getting really annoyed with the evasiveness.

 

“Bro calm down. There is nothin' goin' on,” Jasper said, looking at Bella, “we...”

 

“Just shut the hell up and stop your fucking lying. I'm not stupid.”

 

“WOAH! What the world is going on? Stop your cussing Emmett,” Charlie butted in.

 

“Dad, nothing's going on. Em just thinks there is because Jasper keeps looking at me,” Bella explained as she rolled her eyes at her brothers mood swings.

 

“I miss having my wife,” Emmett blurted.

 

“Oh no here we go again. Emmett, everythin' will be alright. She will wake up and smell the coffee,” Jasper said to him as he sat back down next to him.

 

“It was my fault I made her leave like I do with everyone. I don't even know why you stick by me after what happened,” he choked out.

 

Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, “Emmett, I stick by ya because we're family. I'm not goin' to let anythin' come in between our relationship. Not even ya know what never mind. The point is ya _are_ my brother. Brothers may fight but they _always_ stick together. I love ya man, just relax, and have some fun,” Jasper said, patting him on the back.

 

“Woa wait a minute. What do you mean by not even, never mind what?” Emmett asked.

 

“Bells ya want to tell him?” Jasper asked looking at Emmett.

 

“Well he's going to find out either way,” Bella shrugged.

 

“Well we didn't want to do this just now but we are datin',” Jasper said, timidly.

 

“Finally,” Charlie, happily sighed.

 

“I knew y'all would get together eventually,” Emmett said, exhaling a deep breath filled with relief.

 

“Then why act the way ya did?” Jasper asked.

 

“Because I was getting pissed that you were lying to me, after all we've been through, why would you lie to me?” Emmett asked.

 

“We didn't want to piss you off or hurt you more than you already were,” Bella answered for him.

 

“Why would I get pissed off or upset about that? Nothing would make me happier than have my sister and my best friend together. Jasper, you are more suited for her than anyone else and I'm happy for you both,” Emmett said, smiling and hugging them both.

 

“Wow! There's that smile. I missed my happy go lucky son,” said Charlie.

 

“Now who the hell is this mystery person that is supposed to be here?” Emmett asked.

 

“You'll find out when they get here,” Charlie said, frowning.

 

A knock came at the door

 

“I'll get it,” Charlie said, “It's the pizza.”

A few minutes later he came back with the pizza and they must have been starving because you could’ve heard a pin drop.

 

Bella was the first to break the silence that surrounded them.

 

“Dad, if it is who I think it is I'm leaving,”

 

Emmett agreed but pretty much stayed quiet.

 

A few minutes later, Billy, Jacob, and Sue showed up, walking through the front door.

 

“Came to visit the flat screen?” Bella asked.

 

“No we came to see you kids. We've missed you,” Billy said, giving Bella and Emmett a big hug.

 

“I've missed you too Billy. Miss the old times,” Bella and Emmett said at the same time.

 

“Jacob....” Bella said, timidly.

 

“Hey Bella, how have you been?” Jacob asked.

 

“I've been good. I have a new boyfriend,” she said, looking at Jasper.

 

“I'm glad you finally found someone. But I've missed hanging out with you and Emmett. Why don't we go out sometime to dinner and a movie and Jasper can come too. I am sure Emmett and I can find some willing ladies to accompany us, right Emmett?” Jacob asked as he nudged Emmett with his elbow.

 

“I...” Bella began but Jasper spoke up.

 

“Bella that would be fun. I don't want ya to stop hangin' out with ya best friend. Lets all go out tonight and have some fun and leave the old folks to sit at home,” he said, laughing.

 

“Well what do you say, Bells?'”Jacob asked.

 

“Sounds like a blast,” she said, smiling.

 

“Who would want to go on a date with me?” Emmett questioned.

 

“Emmett, man don't worry we'll hook ya up with some one,” Jasper replied.

 

“How about I get Angela to go on the date with you?” Bella implored.

 

“That's if she will,” Emmett said, a bit dejectedly.

 

“Let me call her up,” at that Bella went up stairs to her old room so she wouldn't get disturbed.

 

She opened her phone and dialed Angela's number.

On the 3rd ring Angela picked up.

 

“Hey, I have a favor to ask you” Bella said, into the phone.

 

“Yea we are going out tonight and my brother doesn't have a date will you be willing to go on a date with him?”

 

“Great I'll see you then”

 

“Bye”

 

After hanging up she ran down stairs to tell them the news.

 

“Well what did she say?” Emmett asked.

 

“She agreed in fact she's happy to go out with you tonight” Bella said.

 

“It's all set then” Jake announced.

 

“No, wait a minute Jake, who are you going to take?” Bella asked.

 

“Y'all remember Leah, right?” Jake asked.

 

“The feisty, short haired, little girl who used to fight with Bella when we were kids?” Emmett asked, laughing.

 

“Yes her,” Jake sighed.

 

“What about her?” scoffed Bella.

 

“Well...we just so happened to be dating as well,” Jake said.

 

“Oh well, I guess that's good I'm glad you're actually dating someone. I guess she'll be going then.” Bella stated.

 

“So Jake, how is Leah doing anyway?” inquired Emmett.

 

“Yea. She is still that feisty, short haired girl just taller. She wanted to come with us but I told her not right now, but that tonight we'll all go and hang out” Jake said, shaking his head.

 

“Soooo, you know who's supposed to be coming today?” Emmett and Bella solicited, at the same time.

 

“Yeah but I am not suppose to say who.” as he said that another knock came at the door.

 

“Oh shit here we go,” Billy muttered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett had a happy go-lucky childhood living in Forks, WA with his family until one day his world was shattered by someone he trusted and loved. What will happen when he gets charged with something he didn't do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those who have helped me get through this dark journey: Laurie Whitlock, Tiffany Vampmamma Phan FikShun, Cruiz FanFiction, Indie Mellark, Nicia VA-ff, Rhiannon Kelley, Amanda Rogers, Zen Mar, and Kimberlee Rumbaugh Hildebrandt.
> 
> Special thanks to all my supporters and those who kept me on my toes throughout this dark journey.
> 
> Disclaimer: ALL Twilight character names are those of the famous Stephanie Meyer. But these character's personalities are mine.

**Chapter Two**

 

 

Charlie answered the door and stiffened.

 

“Dad, what’s the matter ?” Emmett asked from his spot on the couch.

 

When Charlie didn't answer him Emmett got up and walked to the door.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you fucking do enough when we were kids. You are not welcome here!!” Emmett yelled, slammed the door in her face and stormed back into the living room.

 

“Charlie, are you going to let him talk to me like that?” Renee yelled back through the door.

 

Charlie calmly reopened the door, “I told you when you called that the kids were furious and didn’t want to see you; but no you refused to listen. I also remember telling you that if they start yelling at you I wouldn’t stop them because it is how they feel and quite frankly it’s how I feel about you too. Your _son_ is right though, you aren't welcome here but the kids have to get answers somehow.”

 

Renee just started tearing up.

 

“Don't start with your fucking crying. You did this to yourself. You had an affair on our dad, got pregnant with that bastard's child, and then fucking left us. Where is that fucking coward at now? He is too much of a fucking coward to show his face and he is lucky he's not here now!” Emmett was getting out of control now.

 

“Jasper and Jacob take Emmett upstairs please,” Charlie said.

 

Bella finally came to the door. “You know he is right? You are nothing to us no more; don't know why you even bothered showing up knowing we hated your guts. You hurt us by leaving and pissed us off far beyond believe for the act of the affair. We may have been small but we still remember what happened. You are a fucking bitch and I don't want to ever see your face again” Bella said, as calmly as she could muster, “Emmett was so happy before you showed up now you messed up his life again. How could you do that? We finally got to see a smile on his face; a real smile. Something we haven't seen in a few years now. But seeing you wiped all that away. Thanks a lot. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to tend to my brother like a mother should and when I get back you better be gone. Sue, you want to help me with Emmett please?”

 

“I felt trapped. I didn't...”

 

“You felt trapped? How do you think we felt when you fucking left us. You not only devastated our dad but you destroyed me but mostly Emmett and now look what you've done,” Bella cut her off.

“Yea, we need to get him calm again,” Sue said, then turned toward the door and spoke, “You know Renee it may not be my place to say this but since I did help raise those two it’s only right. What you did destroyed those kids and it took us a few years to finally get him calm enough to try to be happy but he still wasn't truly happy until he got married. Because of what you did to them as children it destroyed his marriage. That destroyed him even more. Then today he finds out some good news and he finally truly smiled; one we haven't seen grace his face in years and now with you showing up like you did destroyed everything we worked for. This may not be my house but I'm going to tell you right now I'm going to go deal with MY son and if you are still here when I get back there's going to be hell broke loose and it won't be pretty.” She then turned and walked up stairs with Bella.

 

“He is still my son. I didn't think...”

 

“First off he isn't your son any longer. When you left you gave up that right to call him your son. Secondly you left them kids to Charlie for raising and we helped raise those two. You messed them up and left them distraught. How could you come back after that? But not just that she thought of you as her sister and when you left them the way you did without a good bye to her or any of us was just wrong. No one wants you here so just go back to your life and leave us and those kids alone,” Billy cut her off.

 

“I came back to apologize to MY kids. I don't deserve...”

 

“You don't deserve what? I'll tell you what you don't deserve. You don't deserve to be in their lives any longer. You don't deserve to be a mother. What you deserve is a big ass kicking but like everyone knows I don't hit women but I won't stand in Bella's way if she happens to see you when she comes back. Also I'm not going to apologize for how they reacted because that is how they feel and you deserve everything that has happened. I'm not going to say another word just leave us and the kids alone like Billy said. I don't want you showing your face around here, Forks, or La Push again. You come near here or the kids I will press charges for harassment on you,” Charlie cut her off.

 

After that Renee slithered away and went back to where she came from.

 

“Charlie we need to go up stairs and deal with this. Try to do damage control again.” Billy whispered as he put his arm around his friend.

 

“You're right.”

 

“Bella, Emmett where are y'all?” Billy hollered.

 

“Billy, we're in Bella's old room,” Jasper responded.

 

The site they seen when they entered the room was horrid. There were things strewn across the floor and Emmett was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with Bella curled around him in an embrace. Sue was on her knees with her arms on them both trying to calm them down. Jasper was pacing the floor; clearly frustrated. Jacob was sitting on the bed not sure of what to do.

 

“Oh my, Billy, what am I supposed to do? She destroyed them once again,” Charlie’s voice cracked.

 

“They will be alright,” Billy said. “Hey why don't we all go down stairs for a chat?”

 

“That's a good idea. Kids lets go down stairs and get this situated?” Sue said while trying to get them up.

 

“Leave me alone, I want to die!” Emmett growled..

 

“Emmett don't let her do this to you both again you are better than that. Don't let her win,” Jacob spoke.

 

“I'm not letting her win!” Emmett yelled.

 

“You are if you don't snap out of it. She is already winning she is destroying you again,” Jake yelled back.

 

“Emmett, lets go,” Bella said, “You're right I'm not going to let that bitch take my happiness again.”

 

Emmett just nodded his head and followed them down stairs.

 

Charlie took the recliner, Billy sat in the other recliner with Sue on his lap, Emmett and Jake took the couch, Jasper took the love seat with Bella curled into his side.

 

“I knew that was going to be a bad id...” he was cut off by Emmett.

 

“A bad idea? Dad how could you let that bitch back here after what she fucking did to us? Did to you?” Emmett said with no remorse.

 

“Son, calm down a minute and let me explain.”

 

“How the fuck can you tell me to calm down? She fucking destroyed us and yet you bring her back!”

 

“Emmett, the reason I agreed for her to come back here was because you both needed to tell her what you did and get it all off your chest before it got worse for you. I didn't bring her back for her I brought her back for y'all to show her your feelings and for y'all to hurt her the way she hurt you. Yes, I know it was wrong of me; I hate revenge. But she deserved what she got. I'm sorry I hurt you both that was never my intention. Please forgive me,” Charlie's voice cracked.

 

“Dad, I'm sorry for yelling at you; I guess I'm still pissed,” he said, as he walked over and put his arm around Charlie, “I'm glad you did bring her back. If you didn't I wouldn't been able to say how I felt for her. I just don't want to ever and I mean EVER see her again or I will destroy her.”

 

“Bella are you ok now?” Emmett asked his sister.

“Yes I'm fine. I'm not worried bout it no more. Lets just have some fun tonight; we are still going out tonight, right?” Bella asked.

 

“Emmett, Jacob ya still plannin' on goin' out, right? We can't let the ladies down,” Jasper smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Hell yea,” Emmett bellowed.

 

“Of course, let me go home and get dressed and we can go,” Jake replied.

 

“Lets all go to La Push. Dad can use a fishing trip and we are already ready for tonight,” Bella said.

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Billy nodded, “how about it Charlie?”

 

“Yea, I can use a little fishing time,” Charlie agreed.

 

They all piled in the cars and headed out.

 

They arrived at Billy's a short while later. Jacob headed in the house to get dressed while Billy and Charlie got geared up to fish. Emmett, Bella, and Jasper decided to go over to Emily's to visit as they haven't seen their friends in a long time.

 

Bella knocked on the door; Sam, as usual, answered the door.

 

“Bella, Emmett? Oh wow haven't seen y'all in forever. Where have you both been?” he asked and then looked at Jasper, “and who is this?”

 

“Sam, you remember my childhood friend Jasper?” Emmett asked.

 

“Umm?,” he thought a minute, “Oh yea damn it’s been years”

 

“Hi, Sam,” Jasper chuckled.

.

“We have been together for a couple of months now,” Bella announced.

 

“Let’s go inside for a bit,” Sam said.

 

“Make yourselves a home and I'll get drinks then we can catch up,” Emily offered.

 

They all kicked back on the couch, other than Sam who occupied the love seat waiting for Emily.

 

“Hey what’s been going on since I’ve last seen ya’s?” Sam asked.

 

Emmett told him his story leading up to the blow up at the house with Renee. Bella recanted her side, as well as how her and Jasper got together. Jasper added in how he got Emmett his job.

 

“Wow y'all have had one hell of a couple of years. Hope things start looking up for you three,” Sam said, “and why the hell did Charlie let that bitch back in after what she did?”

 

“Dad told us the only reason he agreed for her to come down was for us to hurt her the way she hurt us,” Bella replied.

 

“I bet y'all got your revenge on her after all,” Emily said with a smile.

 

“Yeah and she won't be back again at least not anytime soon,” Emmett said, triumphantly.

 

A few minutes later Jacob came walking in with Leah in tow.

 

“Leah?” Bella and Emmett were shocked.

 

“Leah, ya look the same, but only a little taller,” Jasper said smirking.

 

“Oh my, Bella? Emmett? I can't believe you both are here, I'm so happy to see you. Jacob wouldn't let me go with them earlier,” Leah said, slapping Jacob on his arm.

 

“What? I didn't want you getting hurt. Besides I know your temper and if you were there you would have attacked Renee and I didn't want things to escalate worse than they have,” Jacob explained.

 

“Leah, I'm glad you weren't there. Don't get me wrong I wanted to see you too, but it was just a big mess,” Bella said.

 

“Yea well I heard about it and if I was there it wouldn't have been pretty. I would have fucked that bitch up for what she's done to the both of you and dad,” Leah said.

 

“Just as feisty as before. You never change,” Emmett said, laughing.

 

“Yes I am and proud of it,” Leah said, giving Emmett a hug.

 

“And you Mr. Whitlock need to take care of my girl or I'll kick your ass myself,” she said to Jasper while giving him a hug.

 

“Don't worry I would never dream of hurtin' her,” Jasper replied, returning the hug, “are y'all ready to go?”

 

“Yea. Sam, Emily; y'all want to go with us?” Jacob asked.

 

“Sure let me just get a shirt and my shoes on,” Sam said.

 

“I have to grab my shoes too,” Emily said.

 

Sam went to their room to get a shirt and his shoes on and was back in no time, and they were on their way stopping only to pick up Angela.

 

That night was the best night that any of them had had in a very long time. They drank and danced a few times, but mostly talked. They talked about their past and their bitch of a mother; talked about their future. Emmett wanted to go to college and become a football player. Jasper on the other hand wanted to try to start settling down which at the mere mentioning of it caused Bella to blush, since she wanted to get her writing career started first before even beginning to think of things of that nature. Jacob wanted to marry Leah and raise a small family while running the auto shop he owned. Leah agreed wholeheartedly with Jacob. Sam and Emily were content with their life as it stood. But one thing they agreed on was they _never_ wanted to see Renee again or hear her name. Angela's photography career was taking off with out a hit.

 

“To the future!” Emmett called out holding up his glass.

 

“To the future,” chimed the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know your thoughts as I said before this is my first fic in horror


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett had a happy go-lucky childhood living in Forks, WA with his family until one day his world was shattered by someone he trusted and loved. What will happen when he gets charged with something he didn't do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those who have helped me get through this dark journey: Laurie Whitlock, Tiffany Vampmamma Phan FikShun, Cruiz FanFiction, Indie Mellark, Nicia VA-ff, Rhiannon Kelley, Amanda Rogers, Zen Mar, and Kimberlee Rumbaugh Hildebrandt.
> 
> Special thanks to all my supporters and those who kept me on my toes throughout this dark journey.
> 
> Disclaimer: ALL Twilight character names are those of the famous Stephanie Meyer. But these character's personalities are mine.

**Chapter Three**

 

 

_(5 months later)_

 

The previous month Emmett and Jasper had decided to live together, so they went house hunting and found a small two bedroom two bath house with a one car garage and a small fenced-in yard; the only bad thing about living there was it was on the other end of town from where they worked. Jasper had come up with the idea so he could save money for his upcoming wedding to Bella. Emmett also couldn't handle living on his own anymore; he kept having the same horrible nightmares.

 

It had been a month since the move and the nightmares had yet to cease.

 

Jasper and Emmett were in the living room eating pizza, drinking beer, and playing Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit when a knock came to the door. They just looked at each other asking, _“Who the hell is that?”_ Jasper decided to answer it. When he opened the door there stood a sheriff with a gun in hand.

 

“Yo, man who is it?” Emmett asked, but when he looked over he froze. The worst possible scenario was going through his mind. Was Charlie alright? Don't tell me it's my dad.

 

Then the sheriff spoke up, “Hi, my name is Officer Newton. I am looking for a Emmett Swan, is he around?”

 

“Why are ya lookin' for him?” asked Jasper, quickly snapping out of his trance.

 

“Does he live here or not?” officer Newton asked again.

 

“I'm Emmett,” Emmett spoke up, a little timidly.

 

“Mr. Swan I need to bring you in for questioning,” Officer Newton stated.

“Officer, may I ask what I did?” Emmett asked with a cracked voice and tears in his eyes.

 

“Mr. Swan you are being questioned in a murder case?” Officer Newton asked.

 

“Jasper, call my dad and Bella please,” Emmett said, trying to hold it together.

 

“I'm on it brother. I hate to ask but what about Rosalie?” Jasper asked.

 

“Not her, at least not just yet,” Emmett said as the officer lead him outside and to the police car.

 

Jasper gave Emmett a hug and told him to hang in there that they will get it all straightened out at the station. Then officer Newton put Emmett in the back seat, got in himself, and drove to the station.

 

As soon as the cruiser was out of site he flipped his phone opened and dialed Bella's number.

“Hey babe, I need ya to get here as fast as ya can I have somethin' very important to tell ya; it can't be said on the phone. Pick up dad on ya way over please,” Jasper said into the phone.

 

“Don't worry about it just get here like yesterday.”

 

He then hung up and went back into the empty house where moments ago his best friend was being hauled in for questioning. He walked over to the game system, shut it off, and put it away. He wasn't in the mood to play; he just wanted his best friend home again.

 

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” he said, not wanting to move.

 

Bella and Charlie walks in a bit worried.

 

“What's going on and where is Emmett?” Charlie asked.

 

“That is why I wanted y'all here. About an hour and a half ago Emmett had got taken in for questionin'. I don't know what's goin' on yet; I just heard them mention somethin' about that he was involved with a murder but I don't believe it. Emmett is the most charismatic person I had ever met. He wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a person. I don't know what to do,” Jasper said, in tears now.

 

“What the hell! My son is not a murderer,” Charlie ranted as he turned to leave.

 

“Where are ya goin'?” Jasper asked.

 

“We are going down to the station and I'm going to deal with this. I've never known Emmett to hurt anyone,” Charlie retorted. “Come on Bells. Jazz you coming?”

 

“I'm right behind ya,” he said as he followed them out to the cruiser. Charlie got in front, Bella and Jazz sat in the back and held each other the whole way to the station.

 

When they arrived at the station they walked up to the front desk and asked where Emmett was. The clerk just pointed to the interrogation room. Instead of knocking Charlie just walked in. He just told Jasper and Bella to wait outside until he came out.

 

The site Charlie saw was heart wrenching. Emmett was in the chair in handcuffs, of course, but he was in tears pleading his innocence with Officer Newton and his deputy. They were trying to force him to plead guilty.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Charlie asked.

 

“Sir, you are not allowed in here,” Officer Newton said.

 

“Like hell I can't. For one I'm a Sheriff myself and for two you can't speak with him unless his lawyer is present!” Charlie half hollered.

 

“Well he never...”

 

“Have you even asked him if he wanted a lawyer?” Charlie asked, cutting him off.

“Umm umm...” is all Newton could say.

 

“I'm calling his lawyer now,” Charlie said, as he flipped open his cell phone and dialed the family lawyer.

 

_The phone rang three times before someone picked up._

 

“ _Hi, thanks for calling Jenkins and Associates, Alice speaking. How may I help you?”_

 

“Can you patch me into Mr. Jenkins please?” Charlie asked.

 

“ _May I ask who this is so I can let him know?”_

 

“Just tell him Charlie needs to speak with him and it’s urgent,” Charlie said, as calmly as he could manage.

 

“ _Please hold,”_

 

A couple moments later another voice came on the line.

 

“ _Hi, Charlie, what's going on?”_

 

“I need you to get down here stat,” Charlie said with urgency in his voice.

 

“ _I'll be there in about an hour, is that soon enough?”_

 

“That will have to do,” Charlie said irritated.

 

“ _I'll be there just sit tight”_

 

“ _Thank you. We'll be waiting. Bye” Charlie said as he hung up._

 

“He will be here in an hour. Until he gets here I will be taking my son but we will be back.”

 

“You can't just take a murder suspect and leave, Charlie,” Officer Newton stated.

 

“That's Sheriff Swan, Officer,” Charlie informed.

 

“Of course sir,” **Clears throat** “But it will be my ass if he goes missing.”

 

“Don't worry about it, kid. I'll bring him back, or I promise, it's my ass.”

 

“Fine, I will release him to you but before you leave you have to sign an Affidavit”

 

“Of course,”

 

At that the officer left the room to fetch the affidavit and returned a bit later and handed Charlie the file. Charlie filled it out then Newton took the cuffs off of Em and told him that he can leave for now. Em got up from the chair and went over to Charlie, he wrapped his arms around his father and whispered his thanks. When they walked out of the interrogation room, Jasper and Bella both gave Em a hug and then they walked out to Charlie's car.

 

They drove home and once they were all seated in the living room Charlie said,   
  
"Son tell us what happened after they took you in."  
  
Em nodded his head and then told them what happened. When he finished they were all in tears; including Emmett. They couldn't believe that he is being accused of murder.

 

“Well we have an hour to be back at the station. What shall we do in the mean time?” Charlie asked, wiping his eyes.

 

“The only thing I want to do is spend time with my family,” Emmett said.

 

“What about Rose and the boys?” Bella ask, hugging her brother.

 

“I want to see them so bad it hurts but I don't want Rose taking my boys completely away from me for this… this BULLSHIT!” the last part he yelled.

 

Jasper walked over and put his arm around his best friend to try and calm him down but Em pushed him away; that's the first time Em has ever pushed Jasper away in all the years they've been friends. Em was not only hurt, confused, but most of all downright furious.

 

“Woa, buddy I only was tryin' to comfort ya like always. What did I do?” Jasper asked, in tears.

 

“Oh Jazz man I'm sorry you didn't do anything I'm just feeling out of whack right now,” Em said.

 

“Ok,” Jasper said, laughing in tension. “So what shall we do?”

 

“Let’s just go to La Push” Em said.

 

“Want me to call Rosalie and have her bring the boys?” Bella asked.

 

“I'd like that but what if she takes them completely away from me?” Em asked.

 

“Trust me big brother she doesn't want to do that,” Bella said, smirking.

  
“Believe me, Em, she won't want to mess with the family,” Jasper said, also smirking.

 

At that Bella headed up to her old room to make the call to Rose. Jasper and Charlie got talking about sports while Emmett just sat quiet thinking about how his life has turned out. When he was little his mom left, when he was 10 he lost his grandparents, and when he was 22 his wife left him.

 

His life had been nothing but hell. The only good thing was he still had family who cared about him: Bella, Charlie, and Jasper. He also had the rez people who were there for him too.

“Em, earth to Emmett, hello ya there?” Jasper said, snapping his fingers in front of Emmett's face.

 

“What? Oh sorry man,” Emmett came back.

 

“Where the hell were ya just then?” Jasper asked.

 

“I was just thinking back to when we were kids and to how my life ended up,” Emmett sighed.

 

“Emmett, you are not going to go to jail or prison for that matter!” Charlie said.

 

“Well, Rosalie and the kids are on their way,” Bella said, smirking.

 

“They are? What did she say when you told her?” Emmett asked, worried.

 

“Don't worry big brother. I didn't tell her what's going on just yet. I told her that it was important, not to worry, and to get her ASS here,” Bella said.

 

“Wow you actually told her that? How did she take that?” Emmett asked.

 

“Yes I did. Like I said she's on her way” Bella replied smugly.

 

“You did tell her to go to the rez didn't you?” Charlie inquired.

 

“Yes I did now let’s go,” Bella said.

 

They all piled in Emmett's truck and headed to La Push. Short while later they were pulling up in front of the Black’s house and so was Rosalie and the kids. They all got out and walked to the house; Em didn't say anything to Rose, not knowing what was even appropriate at a time like this. .

 

Charlie knocked on the door but there wasn't any answer

 

“Hey, what's up?” Jacob said, as he, Billy, and Sue walked up.

 

“Oh hey, well we don't have much time to hang out before we have to go back, but Emmett wanted to hang out with everyone before it was time,” Charlie said, sadly.

 

“What do you mean by 'go back'?” Jacob asked, eying them, “back to where?”

 

“You'll find out once we sit down,” Emmett replied, finally speaking up.

 

“Come on in and make yourselves a home while I get drinks for everyone.,” Sue said, eyeing Rosalie.

 

Charlie sat in the arm chair, Jasper and Bella took one end of the couch while Billy took the other; Sue handed everyone drinks and sat by Billy, and Jacob stood next to Emmett who had his arms cross.

 

“Now what the h..” Jacob caught himself, seeing the kids, “sorry I meant what is going on?”

 

“First, Jake. Do you think Emily will watch the boys until we get done talking? I don't really know what’s going on but I don't want the kids to hear any type of adult conversations,” Rosalie asked.

 

“I understand let me give her a call.”

 

Jacob called Emily and she agreed; The silence in the room was deafening as they waited for her to arrive. After the kids were settled with her in another room, Rosalie finally spoke up.

 

“Now what the hell is going on? Y'all don't normally call me to come down here, so this have better be important,” Rosalie was clearly irritated by being called without explanation.

 

“First off, Rosalie, loose the fucking attitude. Secondly, we want the family to spend a little time together is that a crime?” Bella said, a bit pissed off.

 

“Bella and Rosalie please, Emmett can explain,” Charlie said.

 

“Before you all start talking please let me finish, ok?” Emmett asked.

 

“Go on,” Rose said.

 

“Last night, or rather this morning, a sheriff by the name of Officer Newton showed up at our door. He was looking for me. When I spoke up he took me for questioning. I am being investigated for something horrible, that is why we have to go back; we're just waiting on our lawyer,” Emmett explained.

 

“What the hell are they trying to charge you with?” Jacob was a bit too pissed off.

 

When Em paused Rose walked up to him and put her arms around him to comfort him a bit.

 

“Em, we are all here for you. Let us know what they are trying to charge you with?” Rose asked.

 

“Murder,” he mumbled too low for anyone to hear.  
  
“What was that?” Rose asked.

 

“They are accusing me of murdering a bunch of women,” Em finally said.

 

“Who do they think you supposedly murdered?” Sue asked.

 

“They think I killed some random women. They say it was random killings; targeting brunette women. They say that these women were brutally murdered and what makes it worse is they were employees at the club; the ones I normally escort out of the club,” Em choked out.

 

“What the hell? They have really gone off their rockers now. We may not be together but I'd be damned if you murdered any of these women. You are the most sweetest, kindest person that I have ever met. What do you mean they were employees at the club?” Rosalie was saying, in tears.

 

“They showed me pictures of these said women and I recognized every single one,” Emmett whispered.

 

“Emmett, why would they blame you anyways? They may have been y'alls employees but it could have been anyone at the club” Jacob asked, almost a whisper.

 

“To be honest I'm not sure. I..”

 

“He has been at the house every fuckin' day other than the times he goes to work. Ya know what he does when he's not at work? He fuckin' plays video games with me but most of the damn time he sits on the couch mopin' around” Jasper cut him off.

 

“Why does he mope?” Rosalie asked, stupidly.

 

“He fuckin' mopes because he misses ya and them damn kids. When ya left him ya ripped his damn heart out and stomped on it. I know he was accusin' ya, but like I've said e isn't in his right mind. But ya still left him and took his heart,” Jasper yelled and walked out the door.

 

“Jasper wait up,” Bella said, as she followed him but turned back. “You are a fucking bitch and to think I thought of you as a sister. You don't deserve my brother.” Then she was gone.

 

“Em, what do you want to do for the time being?” Jacob asked.

 

“Just spend time with everyone,” Em said.

 

As Jasper and Bella walked back in Charlie's phone rang and everyone froze.

 

Charlie answered it to discover it was in fact Mr. Jenkins on the other end. He was at the station and wanted them to get there as soon as possible.

 

“Who was that?” Jacob asked, in a whisper.

 

“Well we're gonna have to cut it short, Mr. Jenkins is at the station and wants us to get there as soon as possible” Charlie said, sadly.

 

“I'm going with you,” Rosalie and Jacob said, in unison.

 

“Rosalie I don't want you to come,” Emmett whispered.

 

“I know we've had our problems but I want to be there for support,” Rose said.

 

“I don't want my boys to see me being booked,” he replied.

 

“Em, Emily has the boys. They are safe,” Jacob said, “you need all the support you can get right now.”

 

“Fine let’s go,” Em said, plainly irritated.

 

Jasper and Bella borrowed Jacob's Rabbit while Charlie, Emmett, and Rosalie took Em's truck.

 

When they got to the station Mr. Jenkins was waiting for them outside. Em sighed and gripped the steering wheel like he's holding on for dear life.

 

“Son, it will be just fine. You know Mr. Jenkins is the best in his business. Besides you're innocent so we don't have nothing to worry ‘bout,” Charlie said, obviously trying to cheer Em up.

 

But Em still kept his grip on the wheel.

 

“Jasper!” Charlie yelled.

 

“Can you try and calm him down before we go inside?” Charlie asked, “I tried but it's not working.”

 

Jasper looked at Em and his emotions just shattered, “I don't fuckin' get how they would blame Emmett. He is the most charismatic person I had ever met. This shit is really tearin' him up but not just him; it's tearin' me up too watchin' my best friend's life bein' destroyed a little at a time. First that fuckin' bitch ya call an ex wife destroyed him by leavin' with just a letter sayin' good bye, then Rose left him, and now this shit. IT IS BULL SHIT! I'm always there pickin' up the pieces that the past has left him with but this I can't fix and it hurts. The past destroyed him but I WON'T let this bullshit destroy him any more even if we have to skip town we will,” Jasper ranted, then he turned to Emmett “ look Emmett I know your stressed, but its time to man up and go in and prove your innocence so we can get it done and over with.”

“Yes, daddy,” Emmett said, with a chuckle.

 

“Now that's the Em I know. Don't let this shit get ya down brother.”

 

Emmett got out, walked to Jasper, and gave him a big hug. “Thanks, brother, I'm glad you've stuck by me throughout these years, even though I gave y'all a hard time at times, I still love you, man.”

 

“That's what brothers are for, Em. I'm goin' to be right by ya side the whole time no matter what anyone else does I'm still goin' to be here.”

 

“I’m sorry to break up the family moment but we should really get going,” Mr. Jenkins said.

 

“He’s right lets get this show on the road” Charlie said, sarcastically.

 

“Yes dad,” they said, laughing.

 

They followed Jenkins into the station. He told the family to wait in the lobby until he comes out. He took Em into the interrogation room.

 

Charlie couldn’t sit he just kept pacing the floor, head down, arms cross; the tears he was holding back just came out in a flood. Bella tried to comfort him but he wanted to be left alone. Jasper and Bella were also in tears; hell everyone was in tears. They couldn’t believe this all was happening. Rosalie tried talking to Bella and Jasper but they just ignored her only telling her to leave them alone.

 

“Rose, can I please talk to ya out side?” Jasper asked.

 

Rosalie just followed him outside.

 

Once the door shut behind them Jasper went off on Rosalie,

 

“Rose, I know ya tryin' to mend ya relationship with Bella and the family but ya not only destroyed Emmett when ya left; he was devastated. He hasn’t been in the right state of mind since Renee left and by leaving made it worse,” Jasper paused to let it sink in.

 

 

“But even still Bella is so pissed off that ya left. Emmett is her brother; they have been thick as thieves while growing up. She may forgive you when this is all over but I wouldn't hold my breath. Charlie may forgive you; he's too kind to hold a grudge. In fact, it may be awhile before either of us forgives you but right now we got bigger fish to deal with,” Jasper said.

 

 

“No but you don’t understand, you can’t even fathom what that man has been through.”

 

“You know what no I can’t but you know what else no one knows what it was like for our marriage either….” Rosalie paused, “he was accusing me of cheating on him for four years. He kept secrets from me. I really felt betrayed,” she paused again to calm herself down a bit, “no one ever wants to hear my side of things they always tend to listen to Emmett. I'm telling you I had no choice. I know he wasn't in his right mind and still isn't but I couldn't live like that anymore. I have three little boys to think about. I loved him and still do; he was my world. But with him acting like he did and accusing me of things I did not do was not right so I just packed the kids up and we left. I'm sorry but you can't expect anyone to deal with that forever.” She was in tears now.

 

“I'm just lettin' ya know to not bother mendin' the relationships right now,” Jasper said and walked away leaving a stunned Rosalie where she stood.

 

He walked straight to Charlie; giving Charlie a hug he asked, ”how are you doin'?”

 

”I‘m barely holding in there but I need to be strong,” Charlie whispered.

 

”Hang in there everythin' will be alright,” Jasper said.

 

“What was that about?” Bella asked.

 

“ We just had a little conversation, but I also let her know to back off and leave us alone,” Jasper responded.

 

“Where is she now?” Bella asked.

“She’s still outside probably shocked and in tears. But I don’t care she deserves to fuckin' cry for what happened,” Jasper said, with no remorse.

 

“Alright kids this is no time for this we have bigger and worse problems,” Charlie spoke up.

 

“You’re right I’m sorry,” Jasper whispered.

 

“No apologies necessary, but lets just focus on here and now at least for the moment,” Charlie said.

 

A few hours past by slowly in silence. No one speaks; they were all in distraught over the situation.

 

When Rose finally comes back in, Charlie is the first to break the silence “I wonder what is taking so long.”

 

“Charlie, I’m sure everything is alright.” Bella tells him.

 

“Hi, my name is Officer Jessica, why don't y'all leave for the night; it maybe awhile before they come out,” the officer said.

 

Charlie sighs, “alright kids I guess that is our cue to leave.”

 

They just followed Charlie out.

 

Seventy-two hours later, with no word, Charlie began to worry if they were actually going to lock Emmett up and throw away the key. Then Jenkins finally calls the family back to the station or to his office. When they arrive, Jenks leads them back into a separate conference room.

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked

 

“Charlie why don't y'all take a seat and I'll explain what's going on,” Jenkins sighed.

 

After everyone was seated Jenkins went on to explain the situation,

 

“They have evidence compiled against him that it's going to take a miracle for him to come out clean,” Jenkins paused for a minute, “but this doesn't mean that I'm not going to do my best to keep him out of prison. I will do everything in my power to keep Emmett out of Washington State Penitentiary but it will take time, effort, and money on both sides.”

 

“What kind of evidence?” asked Charlie.

 

“Why don't we all go to my office and I'll explain everything then,” Jenkins replied.

 

Once everyone was seated Jenkins spoke,

 

“Ok here is the deal they have evidence as I mentioned before against Emmett. Apparently they had gathered this evidence over the past 5 months and are just now making the arrest. He is being accused of murdering several women in their late 20's early 30's with brunette hair,” he paused to answer questions.

 

“How many women? And why target those women?” asked Charlie.

 

“All they say is several women. Has anything happened to Emmett as a child?” Jenkins asked.

 

“His mother left us when the kids were young and it devastated him. Oh my God,” Charlie exclaimed.

 

“What is it dad?” Bella asked, confused.

 

“Your mother has brunette hair,” Charlie answered, sadly.

 

“This could be a turning point in the trial,” Jenkins said, happily.

 

“You mean this will help Em? How?” asked Charlie.

 

“Emmett may have a mental illness called multiple personality disorder. He has a personality that isn't himself. It's his evil self,” Jenkins said, “but I need a psychiatrist to look at him to confirm it.”

 

“Emmett isn't mental though, is he?” asked Jasper, speaking for the first time in 3 days.

 

“I'm not sure but I believe he is. We have to have a psychiatrist talk to him first,” Jenkins replied.

“Well I know he's in good hands just hope we all make it out on top,” Charlie whispered

 

 

the rest of the meeting was spent figuring out what's going to happen in court. Mr. Jenkins also informed them that court was set for 2 days from then.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett had a happy go-lucky childhood living in Forks, WA with his family until one day his world was shattered by someone he trusted and loved. What will happen when he gets charged with something he didn't do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those who have helped me get through this dark journey: Laurie Whitlock, Tiffany Vampmamma Phan FikShun, Cruiz FanFiction, Indie Mellark, Nicia VA-ff, Rhiannon Kelley, Amanda Rogers, Zen Mar, and Kimberlee Rumbaugh Hildebrandt.
> 
> Special thanks to all my supporters and those who kept me on my toes throughout this dark journey.
> 
> Disclaimer: ALL Twilight character names are those of the famous Stephanie Meyer. But these character's personalities are mine.

**Chapter Four**

 

 

 

 

Judge Denali banged his gravel to get the court rooms attention, the chatter died down and the bailiff announced the trail number and the judge called for the trial to begin.

 

Mr. Aro Volturi stood up from his chair, walked over to stand in front of the jury and began his opening arguments,

 

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, over the course of this trial, I will be presenting you with evidence and expert testimony, to prove that Mr. Emmett Swan is in fact guilty of the crimes for which he is charged for. I beg of you to listen to everything and not to make a judgement quickly. And when it comes time to convict, I trust that you will all find him as guilty as I do" Aro then walked back to his chair and sat down.

 

Mr. Jay Jenkins then stood up, walked to stand in front of the jury as well and began his opening arguments,

 

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury contrary to what Mr. Volturi has said, my client Emmett Swan is not guilty of these crimes due to a mental disorder known as 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. I will bring forth evidence to prove my point that Mr. Swan has no knowledge that he committed these crimes. I plan of having experts in the field of neurology and psychiatry to come forth and explain to you the 'Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' syndrome that my client has. I hope that by the end you will find him not guilty by “insanity” and place him in a mental institution so that he can get help instead of serving a prison sentence. Thank you" Mr. Jenkins then went back to his seat, the judge turned to Mr. Volturi and said

 

"Mr. Volturi, please present your case."

 

"Yes your honor. I would like to call as my first witness, Officer Newton"

 

The sheriff at the back of the court, opened the door and stuck his head out, a few minutes later Officer Newton, walked into the court room and straight to to the witness box. After being sworn in , Mr. Volturi started his line of questioning.

 

“Officer Newton, do you understand the promise you made to the court and that you, as an officer of the city, you are to uphold?” Mr. Volturi asked.

“Yes sir I do,” Officer Newton answered.

 

“And you understand that if you were to lie about anything it will be perjury against you and this court?”

 

“Yes sir I do,”

 

“What made you think Mr. Swan was the person of interest?”

 

“He worked at the club that the women frequently associated at.”

 

“How did you find out that knowledge?”

 

“After we established the victims events before death we discovered that these women were all attendants of the same club and upon questioning the owners we discovered Mr. Swan was indeed an employee and was known to sometimes consort with the younger females. When we further investigated we discovered from video surveillance of outside the club, we noted Mr. Swan leaving with each of the victims on the nights of their deaths. When we presented the photos to him during questioning and he recognized and identified every single one of the victims. He told us he used to walk them home. We even had eye witness statements saying he would leave with the women and sometimes go inside their homes. This night in particular I had a man state to me that he had notice that Mr. Swan had went to the first victims home with her and she invited him in. He went in and didn't leave for at least an hour”

 

“Your honor the people offer into evidence a photo taken from the surveillance cameras out side of the club showing Mr. Swan leaving with these young women.” Mr. Volturi stated “when you showed him this photo how did he react?”

 

“He didn't really react he just stayed quiet.”

 

“When his family heard about this how did they react”

 

“OBJECTION!” Mr. Jenkins hollered.

 

“On what grounds Mr. Jenkins?” Judge Denali asked.

 

“His family is not on trial so his family's reactions shouldn't be brought up,”

 

“Sustained, Mr. Volturi move it a long”

 

“Right, what was his reaction upon learning their deaths and that he was to be charged with these murders?”

 

“He was calm but in tears,”

 

“Is that a normal reaction”  
  
“No, anyone that gets charged with murder immediately starts babbling and pointing fingers to get the heat off them,”

 

“No more questions your honor”

 

“Mr. Jenkins, you have questions for the witness?” Judge Denali asked.

 

“Yes your honor,” Jenkins said, as he walked up to stand near the witness box and started his line of questioning, “you said that you showed him photographs of the women to him during questioning but I was in there with you and you didn't show him them then. At what point of time did you happen to show him the photographs?”

 

“When we first picked him up,” Officer Newton answered.

 

“Did you coerced him to say that he recognized them?”

 

“OBJECTION!”

 

“I'm moving on,” Mr. Jenkins said as he changed to his main point, “did you know that Mr. Swan has what they call a multiple personality disorder?”

 

“Sir may I ask what that is”

 

“Multiple personality; he isn't capable of knowing what he does for the most part. In your professional opinion does my client look like he can commit these crimes as he is being charged with?”

 

“OBJECTION!” Mr. Volturi stood up.

 

“No more questions.”

 

“Mr. Jenkins call your first witness” Judge Denali said.

 

“Yes your honor. I would like to call Dr. Liam Siobhan to the stand please”

 

The sheriff at the back of the court, opened the door and stuck his head out again, a few minutes later Dr. Liam Siobhan, walked into the court room and straight to the witness box. After swearing on the bible that he promised to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth, Mr. Jenkins started his line of questioning.

 

“Please tell the court what field you study in?”  
  
“Psychiatric for young adults”

 

“Describe your credentials to the court please”

 

“In order to become a psychiatrist, one must achieve a doctoral degree and go through medical school. One must also undertake a certain number of supervised clinical hours and research projects (this varies in each case), and be certified to practice medicine and administer counseling in the country/ state in which they intend to practice.”

 

“Describe the the type of mental illness my client has to the court room please,”

 

“The mental illness that the defendant has is called 'Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Syndrome'; it is a person who has a dual personality that alternates between phases of good and evil behavior.” Dr. Siobhan answered, confidently.

 

“In your professional opinion does my client have this disorder?”  
  
“In my professional opinion yes he does. Mr. Swan doesn't have any recollections of these crimes and because he doesn't know how to separate the good identity from the evil one. His lack of being able to keep the females in his life happy and with him, his desire to be completely good causes his brain to switch to completely bad. He can't separate his past from the present with these women."

 

"So your saying that my client snaps and isn't in touch with reality?"

 

"Yes, he tries so hard to be the good guy, exactly what these women need, and because he sees his wife and/or mom in his mind he cant stop himself from going off the deep end and taking his hurt out on them." ”

 

“What could have caused Mr. Swan to develop this disorder?”

 

“Well there are numerous ways, for example a traumatic event or having been emotionally traumatized as a child”

 

“So his mom leaving him and his family when he was a kid could have caused this to develop?”

 

“Yes”

 

“No more questions”

 

“Your witness Mr. Volturi” Judge Denali said.

 

“Could the illness escalate into murder?” Mr. Volturi asked.

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you have proof of this?”

 

“Yes I do” Dr. Siobhan showed Mr. Volturi 5 different charts of guys with the same illness who have escalated so far that they took their own lives.

 

“No more questions your honor” Mr. Volturi was now concerned that he may loose the trial.

 

“You may step down now Doctor” Judge Denali said.

At the end of the last week when asked if the prosecution had anything more to add, Mr. Volturi decided to put Emmett on the stand thinking it will help his case.

 

“Mr. Swan do you understand what you are being charged with?” Mr. Volturi asked.

 

“No sir I don’t,” Emmett replied full of sorrow..

 

“Can you elaborate please?”  
  
“Sir I don't understand what I did that makes everyone think I murdered these poor innocent women. All I do is work, make sure the women get home safely, and then go home myself,” he stopped as sobs wracked his body.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen don't let this fool you into thinking he is innocent because he is not. He gruesomely murdered these women in cold blood”

 

“OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! Pure speculation.” Mr. Jenkins yelled.

 

“How did you feel as you raped and mutilated those poor innocent women?”

 

“Sir I don't remember doing those things”

 

“You felt power over these women didn't you?”

 

“I don't remember those incidents”

 

“How could you live with the fact that you brutally murdered these women in cold blood?”

 

“OBJECTION your honor pure speculation”

 

“No more questions,” Mr. Volturi said.

 

“Mr. Jenkins do you have questions for the witness,” Judge Denali asked.

 

“No your honor I'm not going to put him through the hell he's lived with his whole life just to proof a point. He's been through enough” Mr. Jenkins said, sadly.

 

“Do you have anymore witnesses?”

 

“No your honor I don't”

 

Judge Denail then turned to Mr. Volturi and said that he may state his closing arguments. Aro nodded his head and stood up, walked over to the jury and said

 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I know that a lot of information and evidence has been presented these last couple of weeks, I trust that you understand everything that has been presented to you. When you go back to make your decisions if Mr. Swan is guilty or not, I just want you to remember one thing, because of Mr. Swan's actions families had to bury their daughters with closed caskets no less, which is something that no parent should ever have to do. I trust that you will make the correct decision and come back with a guilty verdict. Thank you"

 

Mr. Volturi walked back to his seat, when he was seated, the judge then turned to Mr. Jenkins and told him to proceed with his closing arguments. Mr. Jenkins nodded his head and as Aro had done he walked over to the jury and began his speech

 

"Ladies and gentleman, I only have a short speech. Mr. Swan is not guilty of these crimes, as you have learned, he suffers from multiple personality disorder, I beg of you that if you do in fact find him not guilty by insanity that you will not send him to jail but to a hospital so that he can get care that he desperately needs. Thank you"

 

Mr. Jenkins then walked back to his chair and the judge turned to the jury and told them that the fate of Mr. Swan's life is now in their hands. He told them not to make a hasty decision but to take the time to look over all of the evidence again. He told them that they were not to have any contact with the outside world, that the only person they could talk to was the officer that would be stationed outside of their door. He then dismissed them and one by one, they stood up from their chairs and walked through the door that was opposite the jury box.

 

“Recess until tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon” Judge Denali said as he banged his gravel.

 

”Officer take him back to his cell please,” Judge Denali said.

 

When they left everyone was in tears.

 

“Don't you worry I believe we won,” Mr. Jenkins said, smiling happily.

 

“How do you know?” Charlie asked.

 

“I don't know for sure but I can almost bet a million bucks the jury side with Emmett and find him not guilty. The judge will more than likely order him to seek help though,” Mr. Jenkins responded.

 

At that they parted ways.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett had a happy go-lucky childhood living in Forks, WA with his family until one day his world was shattered by someone he trusted and loved. What will happen when he gets charged with something he didn't do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those who have helped me get through this dark journey: Laurie Whitlock, Tiffany Vampmamma Phan FikShun, Cruiz FanFiction, Indie Mellark, Nicia VA-ff, Rhiannon Kelley, Amanda Rogers, Zen Mar, and Kimberlee Rumbaugh Hildebrandt.
> 
> Special thanks to all my supporters and those who kept me on my toes throughout this dark journey.
> 
> Disclaimer: ALL Twilight character names are those of the famous Stephanie Meyer. But these character's personalities are mine.

**Chapter Five**

 

 

Emmett was taken back to his holding cell and he collapsed on the bed and tried to think back to the events leading up to his arrest

 

~Flashback~

 

A couple of weeks into working at Twilight, I was sitting at the bar after my shift was over drinking some water, I would rather have a beer but sometimes the girls asked me to walk them home. Sometimes, some of the clientele of Twilight think that even though the show is over, that they can still try to get the girls to do what they want, even if they didn't have money to pay for the dances. I heard my name being called from behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was the new disco dancer, Jessica something. A disco dancer is one who is paid to keep the clientele dancing, the more they dance, the more thirsty they get, and the more booze they buy.

 

"Yes Jessica?" I asked her hoping that that was her name

 

"Some of the girls told me that you would walk me home if its late, is that true?"

 

"Yep that's what I do, I like to know that the girls are safe"

 

"That's sweet of you"

 

"Thanks, so how far do you live?"

 

"Bout ten minutes down the road"

 

"Ok, do you have everything?"

 

"Yep"

 

I finished my glass of water, stood up from the bar, said good night the the bartender, James, and then escorted Jessica out of the club. As we were walking to her house, we made small talk, I asked her why she was disco dancing and she told me that her parents threw her out when they found out that she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. They were really religious people and they were also against abortion. I told her that I was sorry that they treated her that way. She then went on to tell me that she wasn't able to finish school and that the only jobs that she could get were either as a disco dancer or working in a fast food joint. When I asked her why she went for being a disco dancer, she told me that she had tried working at McDonald's but she was assaulted by another employee but when she went to complain, the manager did nothing.

 

I was really starting to feel bad for her; she, so far, has had such a horrible life. Soon we reached the run down apartment building that she lived in, she invited me up for a bit seeing as how it started to rain, I was reluctant but I agreed to go. We got to her apartment and I asked her where her child was, she told me that a friend of hers was watching her daughter. She then asked me if I wanted something to drink, and I told her that I did.

 

I went to sit down on the couch, while Jessica went into the kitchen. I was starting to feel unconformable, it wasn't that I wasn't used to being in a woman's place, it was that I didn't normally go up to the girls houses. A few minutes later, Jessica walked out of the kitchen holding two beers; she passed one to me and sat down on the other side of the couch. I thanked her and then took a sip.

 

We talked for a bit more and when I finished my beer, I stood up to leave, I knew that it was well past the witching hour and I should have been home long ago. I started to walk towards the door but Jessica raced over to me, placed a hand on my arm and begged me not to go. I turned around to ask her why, but before I could get any words out, she had her lips pressed to me. I started to kiss her back but after a few minutes my brain caught up to what was happening and I pulled back from the kiss, and looked at her. She just smiled at me.

 

"What was that about?"

 

"Well you are very handsome, ever since I started working at Twilight I've wanted to do that, but I was too scared to do so"

 

"Well what changed tonight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

 

"I finally got up the courage. Don't you want me Em?" she asked batting her eyelashes

 

"I don't date. "

 

She pouted but then the pout turned into a smirk and she stepped closer to me and pressed herself up against me and I could tell that she didn't even have a bra on.

 

"I won't tell if you don't Em" she purred

 

"No Jessica, now I really need to leave"

 

I tried to move away from her but she wrapped her arms around me again and began to run her hands down my body. I tried to get away but my body was betraying me, I could feel my pants getting tight. Jessica ran her hands over my growing erection and I moaned. She smirked at me and before I knew it my shirt was off and my pants unzipped.

 

She then wrapped her lips around my length and started bobbing her head while she grabbed my balls and tugged at them until finally my release shot into her mouth. Then something in me triggers; the next thing I know, I was covered in blood. I looked around at my surroundings and everything is a mess and blood everywhere. I got so scared I just blacked out again and the next morning I woke up in my own bed.

 

The next night after work I was walking home and I blacked out again.

 

_(3_ _rd_ _person pov)_

 

More memories started to flood his consciousness. Each one more graphic then the previous, more brutal then before. He saw the actions of someone who looked like him, talked like him, was dressed like him, doing heinous actions to the women he thought he was keeping safe by walking them home. Faces of these women screaming, convoluting in pain and trying to fight this monster off flash before his closed eyes. He can’t seem to escape these images when then he sees the lengths this man went to dispose of as much evidence of those horrible crimes as much as possible. The more memories that passed through, the sicker and disgusted Emmett became.

 

 

_(End flashback)_

 

It was now mid day and in a little while Emmett was going to appear in court for the reading of the verdict. Emmett was curled in a fetal position on the bed when Mr. Jenkins walked in.

 

“Mr. Swan what happened?” he asked, but no answer. He began to worry, “Mr. Swan are you alright?”  
  
“Leave me alone! I want to die!” Emmett yelled.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I had a flashback of what happened and remembered things but I didn't recognize myself,” Emmett rambled.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Those women being murdered and by these hands” he sobbed, gesturing his hands.

 

“Emmett, you weren't yourself. That was the evil personality that took over. You didn't know what you were doing”

 

“How can I get rid of it! I don't want to kill anyone else,”

 

“Once the verdict is read that you are, in fact, not guilty then we will set you up with a professional who deals in this illness” Jenkins replied, patting Em on the shoulder, “now are you ready to hear the verdict?”

 

After nodding his head, Jenkins calls for the guard to escort them to the court room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The bailiff read the case number off as the Judge sat down.

 

“Jurors, have you come to a verdict?” Judge Denali asked.

 

“Yes your honor we have,” Amanda, the foreman stood up and said, “we the jurors have found the defendant not guilty on all countsby reason of insanity.”

 

There were cheers and sighs of relief coming from Emmett's family.

“Order in the court; order in the court,” Judge Denali banged his gravel.

 

“Sorry your honor,” they said.

 

“Please rise Mr. Swan,” he said.

 

Emmett stood up to face the judge.

 

“Mr. Swan you are here by released from our custody but I will advice you to seek medical treatment for your mental illness. I don't want to see you back in my court. If I see you in here again I will lock you up and throw away the key. Do you understand Mr. Swan?”

 

“Yes your honor. I..”

 

“I will make sure he gets the help he needs your honor I promise you that,” Mr. Jenkins cut him off.

 

“But he murdered these women in cold blood!” Aro was yelling.

 

“Mr. Volturi I will advice you to shut up or I will hold you in contempt of court,”

 

“But..”

 

“Do you want to push me? I will pull your licence and you will not work for another law firm in Washington now I'd advice you to just leave my court room.”

 

Aro just packed his papers up and left.

 

“Trial adjourned” Judge Denali stated, as he banged his gravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter hope you all enjoy it and hope Claire Guyan/Claire Bloom does as well

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first horror fic so please let me know how I did thanks


End file.
